


Come On

by CassandraMay



Category: The Verve
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraMay/pseuds/CassandraMay
Summary: I must be feeling low .I talked to god in a phonebox on my way home.I told you my answer.I left you my dreams on your answering machine.Come on.There's only one life.Let it go.This is a big.Fuck you.





	Come On

Nick回来了，走进伦敦那间他无比熟悉的录音室，那通电话就仿佛是赫尔墨斯传达的神谕，他永不可违抗，更何况，他心甘情愿，不是吗？

在维根的这些夜晚，他的梦境里出现的，不是Elly的笑容，不是星罗棋布的星空，不是迪厅糜烂的灯光，不是没完没了的Jaming，只有他当上质检员以后的平凡日子，或许他会像Si那样弄个小花园，做做园艺，看着水仙花绕膝，Elly穿着小裙子在花丛里扑蝴蝶。总之怎么样都好，让那些吉他，效果器，鬼魅一般的声音都见鬼去，可是，当电话铃响起时，对面半导体线传过来的那个熟悉的声音就像恶魔在念咒语，控制了他的心灵和大脑，他鬼使神差，几乎毫不犹豫的答应了他，如今，他又得回到这里，美梦开始的地方，也是噩梦诞生的地方。

Si对他的回归显示出了前所未有的热情，他知道他忠诚的，默契的音乐伙伴又回来了，只要有他俩，那些上帝赐予灵感而成的Jaming就会源源不断的被创作出来。Sobbo依旧一副没心没肺的傻样，希望他的脚踝还撑得住，Tong明显很不适应，毕竟他弹了几个月的主音吉他，一下子就成了莫名其妙的键盘，换谁都很难接受，但他也没有表示出不满，毕竟，这支乐队leader的ego实在太过强烈，他似乎有种魔力，能让一批又一批的人跪倒在他脚下，，没人是例外，没人可以逃离。Nick什么也没说，他不会说话，是的，这五年来他无时无刻不在告诉自己，“你不会说话，你该闭嘴，让他说吧。”他几乎忘记了自己对语言文字那份无与伦比的掌控技巧，因为那个人不需要，他不需要一个会说话的吉他手，他需要一个，沉默寡言，服从命令的员工。操！Nick在心里骂了一句，看看吧，Nicholas，看看你成了个什么样的懦夫，我真为你感到羞耻，去他妈的！别他妈想了，你得赚钱，拿起你的吉他，做你该做的事，最好不要管那么多。这是Nick对自己目前状况的格言，他把Gibson接上效果器，戴上耳机，又开始永无尽头的Jaming。

This is music.是啊，他总是对的，当你无法找到一个人去倾诉你狗屎一般的生活的时候，你就得听音乐，音乐是唯一的解药，如果他弹的那些玩意也能叫音乐的话。Nick从来不觉得自己是个什么吉他手，他甚至都懒得去换琴弦，他此生致力于把吉他弹出最不像吉他的声音，那些一人高的效果器，在脚底下眼花缭乱的方块机器，这些东西才是Nick自己王国的臣民，只要把吉他接上效果器，他就是king.

“你觉得这个歌词怎么样？！”突如其来的声音打断了吉他手的即兴创作，他以一种极其缓慢的姿态抬起头，看着坐在他面前的Richard Ashcroft。他变了，和以前如此不同，精致的夹克衫，剪到耳根的头发，越来越凌厉的眼睛，以及棱角更加 分明的脸部线条。他早就不是当年的Mad Richard了，那些黄金日子就像他的及肩长发一般一去不返，只有那双墨蓝瞳孔，还闪烁着对音乐执着的光芒。

“什么？”Nick让自己的声音听起来尽可能的冷漠，他告诫自己，他们现在，只是合作伙伴，那些疯狂的日子早就过去，毒品也渐渐从他们的生活中消失，有些事还是不要记得才好。

“什么？！你竟然问我这是什么？！你没有听见你弹了什么？这是上帝的吉他声！Nick，你是天才，你知道，你是天才！”

看，他又开始胡言乱语了，和之前一样，哦，和之前一样，他好像也不是改变了很多，Nick还是一声不吭站在原地，他只是默默摘下了他的耳机，看着面前的瘦高个子发疯。“他需要的是一个倾听者”

“你还记得吗？我之前说过，你是他妈的最棒的吉他手，我说过，一定的，我就知道，Tong不如你，他们都不如你，Johnny Bernie都比不上你。”

Nick的嘴角微微上扬，Tong不如他？这玩意门口那只病猫都知道，至于John和Bernard，他只能说，他能弹出他们弹不出来的。这也是他最引以为傲的东西，独一无二，绝无仅有。

“你知道，Nick，好的吉他手有很多，但是天才吉他手百年难得一遇。你就是天才。”

“哈？谢谢你的恭维，我是不是应该说，Richard，我很荣幸再次为你打工？？？”

“不，是我为你打工，我说过，你是我精神和肉体上的控制者。”

“别把你那些嗑大了之后的胡话再瞎说了，Richard，那都过去了。”

“Nick……”

“嗯哼？”

“你让我听见了另一个宇宙……”

Nick的手抖了一下，他能听见吉他走了音，他满不在乎的抬起头，期待看到的也是一副满不在乎的面孔，可是迎接他的事前所未有的赤诚目光。和1989年那个在简陋的排练室里听他弹琴的男孩如出一辙的目光。“你让我听见了另一个宇宙。”

“操！”Nick把琴胡乱的扔在一边，也不管它会不会摔坏。他走过去，抓起面前的主唱的衣领，把他狠狠按在身后的墙壁上。“你他妈的到底要怎么样！”“我想和你一起写歌，就像之前一样。”“像之前一样？？怎么样？这样吗？”

Nick几乎是扯开了他的夹克，抓住他的脖子，双手用力收紧，指腹的皮肤感受着Richard动脉的跳动。Richard的呼吸越来越困难，他像顺服的修女一般闭上眼睛，脸上带着病态的满足感。“操！”Nick松开手，那感觉一瞬间又回来了，一切都回来了，快乐，痛苦，一切的一切，那些之前使用毒品才可以看到的画面一幅一幅在他脑袋里循环放映，他要疯了，要被面前的这个喜怒无常，反复不定的婊子搞疯了。这他妈算什么？就在他被愤怒和混乱包围之时，面前的主唱缓缓地跪了下来，就像之前的无数次一样，卑微的眼睛里全是服从。他几乎是小心翼翼的解开Nick的皮带，轻柔的拉掉他的裤子，用他那双眼睛恳求Nick的同意，Nick转过头不去看他，可是手却还是抓住了他不再那么长的头发。紧接着他感到自己被一个温热熟悉的东西包裹着，舌尖舔舐过顶端的快感让他倒抽了一口气，抓着头发的手也不知不觉松了几分，Nick低下头，看着他颤抖的长睫毛，一如他在舞台上沉醉于歌声时的样子，他在享受。那么Nick呢？不，他不在享受，他在受苦，他在遭受着随时失业以及一段病态感情的折磨，这一切都归功于现在卖力取悦他的这个男人。不，他不应该这样，他也应该承受同样的痛苦。

一想到这，Nick再次抓紧了Richard的头发，疼得他眉头紧皱，逼迫他仰起头把Nick全部吞下。“你这副嗓子，不光能唱歌，还能卖钱啊。技术这么好，叫的又好听，你真是个好姑娘。”Nick轻蔑的拍拍他的脸，挺腰又往深送了送。“呕”Richard发出一个极度不适的声音，他的眉毛已经拧作一团。可他也没有选择吐出来，甚至还又往里吞了吞，那双紧闭的眼睛终于睁开了，Nick看见的，不是一双带着哀求和服从的眼睛，那是一双鹰一般的瞳孔，灯光反射出的光让他不寒而栗，怎么会有这样的一双眼睛？这冷酷的目光只出现了几秒，他的Rich把那些液体一滴不落的全部吞下，还用他蛇一样的舌头舔了舔他丰满的嘴唇。

“你和以往一样美味。我们该干活儿了，伙计。”

“什么？”

Nick显然还没从快感中回复过来，他看见Richard整理好了衣服和头发，之前那副绵羊样一去不返，他又变回了那个独裁，霸道，说一不二的Richard Ashcroft。Nick呆住了，他看着他明明瘦削却宽阔的肩膀，他幽灵一般的背影，一时语塞。

“Nick，你说，到底是谁控制着谁呢？”

Nick永远不会忘记那个瘆人的笑容，他复仇了吗？是的。他成功了吗？是的。他赢了吗？Never.

Richard是无处不在的……


End file.
